


Stained Red

by Ellezaria



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Hurt Alec, One Shot, do not copy anywhere else, has the tiniest mention of blood, hence i love to hurt them, i love their brotp okay, sassy ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Alec gets in the way of a bullet aimed for Ellie and Ellie is not pleased.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Kudos: 74





	Stained Red

Alec’s mind swam back to into consciousness. He opens his eyes but it was too bright, so he shut them again. His throat felt dry. He felt leaden but the pain in his thigh was making itself known insistently. 

He opened his eyes again slowly and could vaguely make out the figure of Ellie sitting next to the hospital bed. 

Ellie’s head was slumped in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. 

_She remembered his pulse weakening; becoming irregular as his blood pooled on the ground. She tried hard to keep the panic at bay._ FOCUS Ellie, panic later. 

_The ride to the hospital was a blur. Her fingers were stained red with his blood from when she had tried to keep him alive until help arrived._

_The nurses flitted around him in the ambulance. She watched his face covered by the oxygen mask. “You absolutely cannot die on me, do you understand that, Alec?” she muttered to him. There was no reply except the beeping of the machines._

_His heart would have stopped if they were a bit late, the doctors told her. It would have been difficult to save him if they had been late._

_Then her closest friend would have been gone and she would have been so alone._

Ellie rubbed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion creeping in fast. _If they had been late..._ No it was too painful to think about. 

She snapped back to reality as soon as she heard movement from the bed. 

“You idiot…why’d you have to jump in the way??” She was angry at his selflessness, but her tone nonetheless was worried. 

“Shut up Miller.” he rasped, looking at her expression he knew he was in for a lecture. 

Ellie glared at him, “You could have died, dimwit.” 

“Did you catch her?” He asked about the perp that they were chasing. 

“God! Even now you are more worried about the case than about yourself! You would have died if the ambulance didn’t arrive when it did! You have been shot at and nearly died, Alec!” 

He swallowed thickly, “Answer the question Miller.” He demanded, sidestepping her question. 

She snapped at him. “Don't change the subject Sir.” She was pissed at him but she knew there was no talking to him until he got his answers. So she rolled her eyes and huffed, exasperated. 

“No,” she scowled, “Uniformed are scouring the area and all ins and outs of the town are being monitored. So you got shot for nothing.” 

He was silent for a while and then he spoke. “I couldn’t let you get hurt, Miller.” He swallowed hard and met her eyes hoping that she would understand him. 

Seeing his honest distress—an irritated scowl passed across her face. This man could annoy her like no one else. But she had learned to look past the mask he put up to see the good and caring man underneath. 

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t scold him for his stupidity. 

“I appreciate the concern, Sir, but you dying while saving me would have hurt me more, don’t you think?” she snarked. 

Alec rolled his eyes; the smallest smile forming at the corner of his lips. He would never exchange Ellie for someone else ever. Nobody else could snark like that while being incredibly worried over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope i got the characterizations right ~~coz I watched Broadchurch after Good Omens(you know, as you do) last year and this has been sitting in my drafts for months since then~~
> 
> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56779708) where I talk about the process of writing this fic!


End file.
